I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to optimizing Quality of Service (QoS) in relation to best effort flow and delay sensitive flows (delay QoS flows).
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Quality of Service (QoS) of flows can play a key role in wireless data networks. In 6/27/20 z general, wireless communications can pose difficulties in regards to providing efficient and effective packet scheduling algorithms. For instance, wireless communication networks can include limited bandwidth, high error rate, transmission link variability, etc. which can prohibit the management of QoS flows. In terms of best effort flows and delay sensitive flows, typical solutions for QoS management include strict ordering for each respective type of flow. Yet, such conventional techniques have become obsolete in terms of providing efficient and effective packet scheduling.